Why do fool's fall in love
by CourtneyLovesRobin
Summary: This is a story about Love. RemusXSirius & LilyXJames action. If you dont like gay people then really dont read this.


Lily's POVWhen I woke up I wasn't in my room but in a room that I didn't know as well. Then I looked over and I saw him. My wonderful little James Potter that I'm so incredibly in love with.He was lying on his side with the blanket over me with none what so ever on him so I could tell the only thing he was in was his baggie sweats. He looked so hot! His chest was perfectly chiseled along with his beautiful quitich worked abs and if I could I would jump on him right now and shag him… but were not in _that _stage of our relationship right yet but we have been going out for quite awhile now so if things were right I guess we could move on to _that_ stage of the relationship. I just woke up I'm thinking way too much.

James started moving around while squishing my arm, which was now under him. Ouch! I thought to myself. I really don't want to wake him up, he hates getting up early. That's another thing. I'm a morning person he's not. Merlin my arms going dead I have to move.

'Jaaammmes?' I asked trying to sound as seductive and quiet as I could. 'Mmmpff.' I heard from the pillow. He moved so my arm wasn't under him but he sure wasn't getting up anytime soon. I tried going back to sleep but I couldn't so I sat up only leaning on my right arm resting my head in my hand. The only thing I was wearing was one of his black wife-beaters and my lacy black knickers, Hey what ever makes him happy right? Not saying I don't enjoy it because that would be a lie.

I rested my head in my hands staring at him and really wanting to snog his senseless. I knew a way to get him up…well not that kind of _up_ a different kind of _up_.

I smiled to myself as I sat up. I was sitting cross-legged next to his torso and decided to do it. I got on my knees and threw one over his back. 'James,' I wined. 'Pease get up.' I pouted. I heard another muffled groan from him. '_PLEASE!'_ I moaned. 'No.' I heard him grumble pathetically. 'James!' I rolled my eyes. 'Arg! Five more minutes.' He turned so I was now straddling his front. 'No.' I complained back. 'Please! Please! Please!' I started to thrust against his…Happy place and he groaned again. 'Please you know you love it.' I joked wile playfully smiling. At this his eyes started to slowly, very slowly open. Once his eyes were finally opened all the way he grinned his signature grin and looked me up and down still grinning. I smiled as he put his hands on up very upper thighs and I squirmed moving back, now sitting on _his _thighs just where I could see the top of his sweats beneath me. I started playing with the string of the sweats while biting my bottom lip. 'Come back to bed please.' James moaned. 'Nah. You know I'm really not that tired.' I smiled as I also very slowly stared to inch my way back up to sit where I previously was. I was half way there when I decided I would be mean. Still being able to play with the strings I put them down and started tracing his chest and his abs until my right hand made it down to the top of his pants. I slowly guided my hands down his pants. I smirked as he moaned out of breath and arched his neck. I didn't do anything but touch it though he seemed to like it but I had to stop because I don't want him to have to get up and change if you know what I'm saying. I leaned down and kissed his stomach and as I sat up straight I noticed his neck was still arched back. I slowly slid my hands up his sides until I reached his shoulders, then I went down his arms until I reached his hands, which were at his sides and pulled them up over his head. I started kissing his neck counting down until he moaned again. Which was now. I heard him take a few deep breaths as he looked up at the ceiling. I smiled as I was kissing his neck, which I'm guessing he could feel because he said 'You think this is funny do you?' I giggled and nodded biting my bottom lip again. He looked up at me and grinned 'you should become a professional masseuse. Your really good at that.' 'I'm flattered.' I grinned back.

He quickly flipped me over so he was on top and I screamed loudly, which wasn't a good idea because we were in the boys' dorms. Needless to say about 4 other boys heard me. 'You scared me. I hate you' I frowned. 'You were seeming to be liking me about a minute ago.' James was smirking. 'Well that was then this is now.' I was now playful smiling. 'I'm starving. Lets go to…lunch.' He laughed. 'Ok. But I need to find my shorts.' I opened the curtain to the bed and realized that n one was there but James and I. 'What time is it?' I asked. 'It's about 1:30' He said calmly. 'What! 1:30? Oh my god. How am I going to get out of here without anyone seeing me?' I panicked. Another thing I'm good at. 'Lily my darling, you can use the invisibility cloak. Now stop worrying. Ok?' He said taking my head in both of his hands cupping my cheeks he kissed me lightly smiling into the kiss.

**James' POV**

As I slapped Lily's butt as she walked away I couldn't help but think of how it was possible to love someone so much.

'Hey! Leave that for later.' I could tell she was joking my mischievous look in her eyes as they're emerald color jumped out at me. God did I love her.

I got ready quickly looking foreword to seeing Lily again. I ran down the stairs to the common room knowing that Lily wouldn't be ready yet but still hurrying just to be careful. 'Hey Padfoot, Moony. Where's Wormtail?' I asked. 'I don't know I saw him this morning in the room but he's been m.i.a. Since.' Remus said.

My best mates are Padfoot aka Sirius, Moony aka Remus, and Wormtail aka Peter. Peter's been _m.i.a;_As Remus put it, almost every weekend. Remus on the other hand is **always** here. He doesn't even go home for holidays besides when he goes to my house. Remus is also a werewolf. Sorry that though slipped my mind. Sirius is my very best mate he is the…"biggest" would be an understatement, but he is the biggest player in the school. Him and Remus play for both sides if you catch my drift and it is well known because they've been a couple for about 8 months now. I know right unexpected but they're actually really good for each other. Remus make some of the man whore go away in Sirius and Sirius is really good at giving Moony here a good laugh, which is what he needs due to his furry little problem. Lily has friends too, duhh. One of them actually has the hots for one of my other roommates named Frank.

I heard a door loudly slam shut in he girl's dorms and I looked up to see Lily running down the stairs. 'Here's my girl.' I said as she ran up and jumped on me wrapping her legs around my waist and kissing me feverishly 'I missed you. I missed you. I missed you.' She said in between kissed and breathes. I fell back and the recliner behind me caught me as I fell into it with Lily in my arms.

'Lily I saw you like eight minutes ago.' I tried to say between the little pecks she was giving me everywhere. 'And that's eight minutes too long.' She pouted as she looked at me with her cute little puppy dog eyes. I smiled 'Is it later yet?' 'It's only been eight minutes.' She smiled. 'Eight minutes too long.' I joked back. 'Touché' She smiled. I'm bloody starving let go get some grub.' Sirius smiled at the thought of food. 'I really wish you would be more civilized about things.' Remus frowned. 'But you love me.' Sirius smiled before taking Remus' cheeks in his hands and kissing him with grace. 'See. I can be kind of civilized with things I want to be nice about. Now come on. Food!' Sirius sat up pulling Remus with him.

'Meet you guys down there.' Remus screamed as Sirius dragged him out of the common room.

I though about it for a while and came to a conclusion that Sirius _could_ be nice but normally never is with the exception of Remus. Another conclusion I came too is that a guy with a guy is gross but if that's what they want to do then they can really go for it. They're both my best mates so I'm fine with them though it is gross when they kiss.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and I noticed it was Lily. 'What are you thinking about?' She asked me.

'Nothing.' I replied while getting up and holding out my hand for her. She gladly took it and shrugged our "conversation", if that's what you can call it, off.

Later That Day

**Sirius' POV**

James, Remus and I were walking around the lake when James stopped dead in his tracks. 'I'm knackered. Lets stop for a while.'

'Fine by me I could fall asleep right now.' Remus yawned.

'Aye! Let's go to sleep.' James said with too much enthusiasm.

'Prongs, you didn't have to come you know.' I told James. You see this is our (Remus and me) make-out spot I guess you could say. I knew James hated coming here and I always told him that he didn't have to go with us but he always insisted saying "you never know what could be lurking around in the Forbidden Forest." I knew what he was trying to say, that some people in Hogwarts those people being Slytherines didn't like what Remus and I were. You know _Gays_. I don't care what they think though I think Remus does.

'Look mate, Even if you didn't want me to go with you I would and you know why. Unless you guys were going to shag then I would really recommend the room of requirements. Though I could just bring Lily and we could…alright I'm just rambling now but you do see my point?' James smiled.

'I hate it when he's right.' I whispered into Remus' ear that was leaning in between my legs and up against my chest as I was doing to a small tree behind me.

Remus just smiled.

I felt him shiver so I wrapped my arms around him tighter nuzzling my head in between the crook of his neck taking in is scent.

'I'm going to read my…'James started but stopped, taking out his wand and standing up to face the forest.

'What is it?' I asked. I didn't hear anything but I trusted his sense of…everything really. 'I don't know I hear voices.' He said in a low voice. I heard giggling as did Remus obviously because he got up right before I was going to tell him to and took out his wand as did I.

'Guys! We are going the wrong way. Shouldn't we just turn back and try to find the path back that way.' I heard a familiar voice.

'Shut-up. I swear I saw the lake. Lets just keep going this way.' Another familiar voice said.

'Oh my god were going to die, I wish Frank were here.' Familiar voice number three said. Then suddenly I heard a loud scream and a thud. As in falling on the ground thud. 'Bloody…Fuck!' familiar voice one said. 'Ouch, Are you ok?' One of the other voices asked.

'No. Were lost in the Forbidden Forest, I scraped my knee, I'm tired, I'm scared, and I want James!' familiar voice number one said. Wait, Lily?

'Lily?' James called out obviously thinking what I was thinking.

'Ahhh!' Lily screamed accompanied by two others and another thud. James slowly walked into the forest after telling Remus and I to stay here. Fat fucking chance, so I followed him and told Remus to stay there. I know I'm a hypocrite. But it _is_ the thought that counts.

'James?' Lily asked.

'Yea. Lily it's me.' James said while smiling down at his girlfriend that now accompanied by all the bugs that were crawling around her on the ground.

'Ewww.' Lily shrieked. Jumping up at James who picked her up bridal style and started walking out of the woods towards Remus. Lily's two friends who were with her Alice, and Christine followed them out with me at the end of the line. Once we were all out of the forest Christine looked pretty pissed off 'So, I'm going back to the castle. Which way is it exactly?' Christine bit her top lip. 'That way.' I pointed down the path we took to get to this place and she took off. 'Christine! Wait I'll go with you!' Alice hollered after. 'Bye guys, Lily.' She smiled waiting for her. 'Can't I stay?' she asked James pathetically, almost like she was expecting him to say no which made me smile. 'Of course you can.' He smiled. 'Yea, Of course you can!' I joked. I really had no problem with Lily. 'Well is it ok?' She was looking at me now. 'Yesss.' I said slowly trying not to laugh but not succeeding because I cracked a smile.

Alice and Christine left leaving the four of us to…sleep.

James healed Lily's scraped knee before setting her down on his overcoat and lying down with her playing with a piece of her hair. I thought it was really cute seeing them together. Of course that the gay coming out in me.

Lily and James were soon asleep in each other's arms as Remus and I were about to be.

'Remus?' I asked as looked over at his beautiful face. He opened up one eye and jumped a little once he saw how close I was.

'What?' he asked opening both of his eyes. 'No need to get all jumpy around me I wont do anything too bad too you.' I smirked.

'Oh? Is that so?' he asked smiling up at me. 'Maybe just a little dirty.' I smiled leaning over him and kissing him. I reached up the back of the shirt as far as I my hand could go my other hand cupping his cheek. One of his hands was pulling on my loosened tie and the other one was tugging at the front belt loop of my pants making me moan. I was surprised when his tongue was the first of our two too break the barrier and start exploring my mouth. I helped by pushing my tongue in his mouth at different times enjoying the pleasurable sensation immensely. I pulled back biting his bottom lip before smiling down at him. 'I love it when you do that.' He said smirking up at me. 'Really? Well your wish _is_ my command.' I said trailing kisses down his neck then looking down at him again. 'Then my command is not to stop.' He grinned. I smirked at the boy beneath me and started sucking at a spot on his neck. I pulled back and admired my beautiful artwork 'There now every one will know that you're mine.' I grinned at the huge hickey on him and started trailing kisses along his neck once more. 'Sirius! I don't want to walk around school with a huge hickey on my neck!' when he gets mad he kind of wrinkles his nose. It's really cute. I just smiled. 'Your really cute when your mad.' I grinned. He just rolled his eyes and turned on his side. 'Remus, babe? You know that's not going to stop me.' I smiled at the though. 'So? It's worth a try.' He pouted. 'Its not going to go away for at least four or five days. What do you want me to say? I'm sorry?' I frowned. 'That'd be a start.' His back was still towards me. 'Well I'm not going to say that because that would be a lie.' I said as I pushed him on his back and lay on top of him. 'Sirius, I'm mad at you. Get off.' I heard him say. 'Nah. I rather like it on the top.' I smiled and tried kissing him again but he moved is head to the side. 'Arg. Fine I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me.' I was now pouting, I usually always win but Remus has this thing on me how I can give in to anything. I hate it but I like him so I deal with it. He looked up at me and started smiling. 'I win.' 'You usually do.' I frowned. 'Haha. The power I have over you.' He was now smirking.

**Remus' POV**

I was smiling up at him and tried to kiss him but he pulled back. I rolled my eyes and pouted playfully. He smiled back down at me after pulling away and just stared at me.

'What?' I asked.

'Your really hot.' He told me making me get warm in the face.

I rolled over on top of him so now I was now straddling his lower hips and playing with the bottom of his shirt unbuttoning from the bottom as I pushed my hands closer and closer to his collarbones. He gave a small giggle and said 'Oh,' He moaned 'That gets me kind of exited.' He winked.

'Really? So if _that_ gets you exited what does this do?' I asked as I put my hands over his pants. He arched his back while moaning. Then he looked back up at me with a smirk on his face.

He quickly rolled me over still smirking. 'I wasn't finished up there.' I whispered. But he pretended not to hear me.

'_That _gets me really horny.' Making a shiver go up my back as he whispered it in my ear, then he kissed me roughly.

I quickly grabbed his hair pulling his head back slightly but not rough enough to pull our lips apart.

I rolled on top of him again still kissing him with passion as he moaned against my lips. I quickly unzipped his pants to rub him as he groaned into my ear making me want to kiss him harder. Sirius now had a hard on and as I rubbed it I knew Sirius was hitting the climax because he started to take short breathes accompanied with moans and whimpers. I lay on top of him, my breathing not as intense as his.

'Mmmm.' I moaned as a leaned down to tenderly kiss his neck again. I stopped a minute later letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, while kissing him. I pulled back and lay next to him. I heard him clear his throat so I looked over at him. He was staring at me with a grin on his face, then rose both of his eyebrows and motioning me to come closer with his index finger. I grinned and maneuvered towards him resting my head on his strong muscular chest. He picked up my hand ands started playing with it kissing it every couple of minutes. It started to get dark so he said, 'Do you want to start heading back?' 'Yeah, sure.' I replied simply trying not to fall asleep. 'Alright, I'll get Lily and James.'

**James POV **

I felt someone's hand wrapped around my waist and I realized I'd fallen asleep with Lily at Sirius' and Remus' "secret spot" with them probably shagging right behind me right now. I looked over my shoulder hopping not to wake up Lily and to my surprise Remus and Sirius were getting up as too leave, I almost jumped up to ell them not to leave but then I remembered Lily, though it was too late as I'd already jolted to an almost upright position. Laying slowly back down hopping she'd stay in her dead like state so she could rest more, but had no such luck as she jolted up gasping.

'Lily? Are you ok?' I ask with a concerned look on my face.

'What? Oh, yea just a mad…horrible dream.' She said looking very shaken up.

'What was it about?' I asked holding her tight against my chest.

'No. You'll laugh.' She playfully pouted, though I could still see an it in her eyes that she was still scared.

'Lily if it scared you that much I won't laugh.' I said. How could she think I would laugh?

'Hey guys! Lets start heading back.' Sirius shouted at us.

'Yeah hold on.' I said turning back to Lily.

She smiled. 'Ok. My sister, Petunia, her fiancé and myself were lost in the Forbidden Forest and they were getting married.' She shivered.

'They were getting married?' I asked slightly confused.

'Yes. In the Forbidden Forest. But the worst part was probably that he was dresses up s a clown…you know how I feel about clowns.' She hugged me tighter still shivering.

'Yes Lily I know how you feel about clowns,' I smiled 'Are you cold?'

She nodded pathetically 'How could you tell?' This also made me smile. I smile a lot while around Lily. She's so cute.

I stood up before taking her hand and pulling her up along with me. I took my coat off the ground and shook it out until everything was off it and wrapped it around Lily's tiny frame.

'But James you'll get I'll.' She held out the jacket towards me but I just took it from her and put it back around her petite body again.

'One of us will have to and I'd rather it be me then you. Though we're not going to be walking for _that _long Lils.' I smiled down at the top of her head giving it a quick kiss.

'Well you never know. Christine said it would only take 10 minutes or so to get to where she wanted to go but we were probably out there for 40.' She frowned.

'What were you 3 doing out here anyway?' I asked wondering why 3 teenaged girls would be wondering around the Forbidden Forest without any protection…besides their wands…but still.

'Which leads me to wonder why you 3 young ladies were walking around the Forbidden Forest all by yourselves? I mean really what did Christine want to show you that was _so _important that she needed to risk my beautiful Lily's life?' I asked kind of jokingly. She seemed to catch on to my slight attempt at sarcasm.

'Haha. I honestly don't know. She said she wanted to keep it a _surprise_ until we got to this magical wonderland. But I'm glad we ran into you because I'd rather be with you then go look at some little old rock lying around that she thinks is "_absolutely gorgeous__",_' She used the bunny fingers while saying that, 'Because I mean come on really what am I suppose to say? "_That is a beautiful __rock__. I like the way the sun shines on it?__" Stupid __rock__.' _She grumbled into my coat now having the sleevespressed up against her red, cold looking nose as she sniffled. I smiled. 'Well if the bolder looked as beautiful as you do then it would be worth the hike.' I smirked as she turned to face me. I guess she heard the faint laugh come from me. Oops. While looking at me she stuck her tongue out at me.

As looked down to hide the small smile on my lips I heard a small squeal and looked at Lily in front of m laying on the ground. This I couldn't hide the wide grin I could feel spreading across my face. She sat on the ground for a while her arms folded across her chest as she had the most adorable pout playing on her lips. I took her hand pulling her up and as I looked down at the ground where she fell I saw a rock pointing out of the ground.

I came up behind Lily and whispered in her ear 'I see the culprit.'

She still had on that adorably pathetic pout on her face when I came up around her and cupped her face in my hands. 'Lily honey, do you want a ride?' I asked after planting a kiss on her nose and mouth.

'Yes.' She frowned.

'Ok. Climb aboard.' I said turning around for her.

She climbed onto my back and I started walking trying to catch up with Sirius and Remus.

'James?' Lily whispered in my ear.

'Yes Lily?' I asked smiling at her closeness.

'Put me down.' She said sternly making me curious.

'Ok. Lily what's wrong?' I asked as I walked around her to look her in the eyes.

'James, there's something I've been wanting to tell you. It's kind of something that just hit me like a wave of…emotion, I guess. But um it's ok if you want to run away screaming but uh, any way I um…I…well I love you.' She said moving her shaking hands behind her back.

I stared at her shocked. I've waited all my life for _this_ girl to say what she just said to me but I was too shocked to say it back right away.

'But you obviously don't so I'm going to go jump of a bridge. I promise I'll leave you alone so you and your buddies can go shag anything with a heart beat.' She said while turning and walking away.

How could she think that? I've wanted to tell her I loved her forever but didn't want to ruin all of it with her. But I guess that went to shit when I didn't answer her. I love her. I _love_ her and I'm letting her run away like this. Shit.

'Lily!' I called out and started running towards the direction she went.

I caught up to her fast enough though she was still a pace or two away. I heard her sobbing and immediately wanted to comfort her, to tightly hold her in my arms. I almost ripped on a branch but caught myself before completely face planting it, but when I looked up I saw Lily's body leaning on her hands and knees on the ground sniffling in between sobs. I stood for a moment watching her as she leaned on a tree's trunk wrapped her arms around her head and leaned it on her knees, which were pulled up to her chest.

I slowly walked over to her and looked down.

'Lily?' I asked and her head quickly jolted up so I could look into her beautiful emerald eyes.

She stood up with tears in her eyes. 'Leave m-me alone J-james.' She said. I never though just 3 little word could hurt a person so much. She turned to run away but I caught her arm and she twirled around now facing me I pulled her into a passionate kiss entwining my hands in her hair, glad that she wasn't resisting me in any way shape or form. I pulled back and once again looked into her eyes. My hands were cupping her cheeks wiping away the occasional tear from them.

'Lily, I love you more than you know,' I said trying to comfort her. She smiled while sniffling and looking down at the ground.

'Say it back.' I told her wanting her to know that it's okay too.

'I love you too.' She now had a whole-hearted smile.

I smiled back down at her so happy that we've got that out of the way. She surprised me when she jumped on my making me almost fall on the ground but I felt my back hit a tree, how was now holding us both up. Her legs were wrapped around my waist forcing all the blood in my body to go straight to my lap making me get light headed. I put up a hand to rest it on the tree helping me stay up right. The other hand was slowly making its way up her shirt to her breast squeezing it gently but rough enough to get pleasure out of it by hearing her moaning.

I heard someone clearing their voice, as did Lily because we both quickly looked up and saw that it was Remus and Sirius. I just grinned as I let Lily down standing behind her so they couldn't see my hard on. They started walking as I groaned and thought, "Please go away." And minutes later it was gone "thank god" I thought again. We finally got back and headed for our respected ways, knowing I'm going to _have _to tell them what happened.

Later that night

**James' & Lily's POV**

'…So I told her I loved her and then we just started making out. It was great.' I told them probably grinning like mad.

'…So he said that he loved me and we totally made out. It was great.' I told them probably smiling like a mad man.

'Merlin, Lily that's screaming soap opera.' Alice joked.

'I know! But then I felt kind of bad for being such a bitch.' I frowned.

'You weren't being a bitch, Lily. You were saying it as it was.' Christine said while filing her nails.

'Not really, He doesn't do that.' I said trying to defend my man.

'Yeah, Anymore but he used to.' God she's being a bitch.

'Exactly. He used to, as in not anymore. God Christine now you're being the bitch. What's up.' I asked.

'You know what Lily? Whatever. You and Potter can just go shag each other in your little "Potter not a man whore" world. So have fun doing it. I'm leaving, Bye.' She said as she got up and left.

'What in the bloody hell is her problem?' Alice frowned as I did.

'So how was it? I mean I saw you grab her boob.' Sirius grinned.

I cleared my throat 'I…um…didn't grab Lily's,' clears throat again. '…um…boob.'

'Yes you did I saw it with my own eyes. Now come on spill.'

'Ok fine. Dude, it was totally great. Oh my god I cannot wait until she's ready to…ok I can wait until that but I know it's going to be totally great.' I smiled knowing I sounded like a sex-crazed teenager but I love her.

'I know how you feel there.' Sirius said taking Remus' head under his arm and gave him a nuggie before practically jumping on top of him and making out with him. Ew.

'Sirius stop it. James is still here. Sirius!' Remus scolded.

'It's ok. I'll leave.' I said as I practically ran out the door hearing Sirius giggle, which I never want to hear again.

I left to go down to the common room to find Lily already there.

'Hey.' I said sitting down next to her.

'Hey hon.' Lily said as she nuzzled her face into my chest.

'I don't want to spend all eternity living a life that I don't want. You know?'

'Sure…what's wrong Hun? Having second thoughts about me already?' I joked.

'No! I was just thinking.' She scolded me. Haha. Nice try Lils.

'Living for eternity sounds like hell. Unless your with the one you love.' She smiled up at me.

'Maybe that's what hell is. Living your entire life with the one you love. I mean your bound to get sick of me sooner or later.' I smiled kissing the top of her head softly.

'Haha. I could never get sick of you. I love you.' She kissed me while pulling on my hair a bit.

**'**Ooowww.' I complained.

**'**Awww. Do you want nurse Lily to make it feel better?' She asked kissing my neck and then my jaw and then stopped at my lips kissing me roughly.

'I could get used to eternity with her." I thought to myself. Its true that I really wouldn't mind. I could never get sick of her.

**Sirius' POV**

'Bye.' With that James flew out the door.

Remus pinched me making me giggle (Don't tell anyone) because I wouldn't stop kissing him. Well sorry.

'Sirius please stop.' Remus wined.

'No chance.' I said as I sat up straddling him so I could pull the curtains closed, which I successfully did.

'Sirius I swear to god if you don't get off I'm going to,' He tried to hold back a moan ' I'm going to.' And he let it out.

The good work my hands could do.

'Ohhh. How _do_ you do that.' Remus asked making me smile.

'A magician never tells his secrets.' I whispered in his ear as I pinned his arms over his head.

I sat up again so I was now straddling him. I traced his chest and abs muscles. He squirmed a little under me. I leant down and kissed his neck sucking on a different spot leaving another hickey not quite as big as the first.

'Sirius! Stop it.' Remus squealed as he rolled over on top of me making me slightly exited.

'Oooohhh.' I said teasing him slightly.

**Remus' POV**

'My turn, darling.' I said as I flipped Sirius over so I was now straddling him.

'Sirius, I…uh.' I started but soon stopped not wanting to sound too mushy.

'What is it love?' He asked me with a curious expression.

'I…I love you.' I said staring at the seemingly interesting white colored sheets beside his head.

'Remus, I…wow. I…I love you too.' I smiled down at Sirius realizing that he'd said it back.

I leant down and kissed him passionately lying fully on top of him, my weight pressed up against his body.

I realized at that moment that there was so much I wanted to do in life but the biggest thing of all was just accomplished and now my story can end with a happy ending.


End file.
